Big Time What?
by musicrox14
Summary: Victoria thought she was an ordinary girl until she goes to LA with her friend, who's the son of Arthur Griffin, where she finds out she's Kendall's twin sister. She had a bad life with her aunt. Victoria makes new friends & maybe even gets a boyfriend. She has two talking dogs, Scooby & Lexi who comfort her through thick & thin.
1. Victoria Maria Knight

Name; Victoria Maria Knight

Age; 16 years

Appearance; red hair, blue eyes, about 5'6"

Celebrity look alike; Ariana Grande (When she plays Cat on Victorious)

Fashion style/sense; Goth, always wears her black leather jacket, black jeans, occasional BTR t-shirt, black or purple heels

Hobbies; Singing, playing piano, writing (songs, stories, & the occasional fan fictions (nobody knows about her hobbies (her aunt knows about her playing on her laptop & her listening to music))) playing on the computer, & listening to music

Personality; rude most of the time (like Patricia from House of Anubis) & nice at other times

Life Story; Her dad died when she was little, but she has no idea. She has no idea what happened to her mother or the rest of the family since she came to her aunt Mary as a baby.

Favorite color; purple

Favorite actress; Nathalia Ramos  
favorite actor; Sterling Knight

Favorite singer/band; Big Time Rush (She has no idea why)

Favorite food; Oreo ice cream with Reese's peanut butter cups (chunks) on top


	2. Big Time Dream?

_musicrox14- Who wants to do the disclaimer?_

_James- May I?_

_Musicrox14- Go nuts._

_Kendall- Too late for Carlos._

_musicrox14- he went into the pool wearing his rocket skates again, didn't he?_

_Logan- Oh yeah. Big time._

_musicrox14- What the heck do you mean?_

_Kendall- He managed to get caught by Bitters because he had the rest of the pool electrified, but he managed to not get burned._

_musicrox14- Anyways. James?_

_James- musicrox14 doesn't own Big Time Rush. She only owns her oc & the plot (not so much with the plot)_

_musicrox14- Anyways, on with the story_

Kendall- Hey baby sis.

Katie- Hey Kendall. What's up?

Kendall- Just bored. You?

Katie- Same.

_**After a few minutes of just sitting there, bored, they fall asleep**_

_**While Kendall's asleep, he has a dream. His mom is just playing the piano to him, dad, who says 'if he has musical talent like you, Gustavo's bound to sign him.' & someone he didn't know (Who is she?) as usual when this man walks in with a gun. Dad tells mom to take the girl & I upstairs. The last thing we hear is dad saying 'Since I can't kill you, my kids will!' & a gunshot. Mom runs downstairs to find him dying, blood flowing from his head. Little did she know he was already dead. She is now sobbing saying, 'Robert! Robert, come back! I need you! The kids need you!'**_

Kendall- Dad!

Katie- Your dad's been dead for years Kendall.

Kendall- I know baby sis. Just a dream.

Katie- Again? You seem to keep having this same dream over & over again, especially since Jo left.

Kendall- I know. But something changes every time. Every time, it starts out with mom playing piano to me, my dad, & someone I don't know. The second night, it was the same, but with the man walking in the door & so on. I still don't know who the girl is.

Mrs. Knight- Kendall, are you OK?

Kendall- Fine. Just bored.

Mrs. Knight- Well you should get to the studio. Gustavo called me after he couldn't reach you & told me to tell you that you guys have to sing in the studio.

Kendall- Crap! Thanks mom.

_At the studio_

Gustavo- Why are you late?!

Kendall- Sorry. I fell asleep & had the same nightmare again.

Gustavo- Why is it always the same one?

Kendall- I don't know. But I found out mom & dad know Gustavo.

_**Gustavo looks to the ground, not letting anyone see his depressed look**_

Kendall- What's the matter Gustavo?

Gustavo- It's time I told you something dog. I did know your parents. I also knew the girl who you didn't know.

**What? Should I ask him who she is? **_No, you'll find out later who she is & how you two fit into this. _**I still think that I should ask him. **_Don't you dare do it. _**Alright stupid voice. **_Hey! I'm not stupid. I'm a part of you. If you call me stupid, you're calling yourself stupid. _**There's no way out of this is there? **_Nope._

Kendall- Can we just get back to singing already?

Gustavo- Dogs! In the booth now! We're working on a song called " 'Til I Forget About You" (Yes I know this song was before Jo left, but just go with it.) It's a song about a girl who breaks up with you & you can't stop thinking about her to the point where it drives you insane.  
_with Victoria_

Victoria- Aunt Mary, what ever happened to my parents?

Mary- I'm not supposed to tell you & you know it.

Victoria- I just want to know where I came from. Where I belong. I know I don't belong here.

Mary- Of course you do.

_On TV_

Kendall- Guys! We can do this! Together!

Victoria- Doesn't he look like me?

Mary- I don't see the resemblance.

Victoria- I need to go to LA to find out who I am, where I belong. _**she thought to herself**_


	3. Big Time Fred?

_musicrox14- Who wants to do the disclaimer?_

_James- May I?_

_Musicrox14- Go nuts._

_Kendall- Too late for Carlos._

_musicrox14- he went into the pool wearing his rocket skates again, didn't he?_

_Logan- Oh yeah. Big time._

_musicrox14- What the heck do you mean?_

_Kendall- He managed to get caught by Bitters because he had the rest of the pool electrified, but he managed to not get burned._

_musicrox14- Anyways. James?_

_James- musicrox14 doesn't own Big Time Rush. She only owns her oc & the plot (not so much with the plot)_

_musicrox14- Anyways, on with the story_

_Later that night_

Victoria- Thank god I packed in every spare moment.

Jerome- You set to go Tori?

Victoria- Yeah. Catch. _**she drops her suitcase down to her best friend. He catches it & puts it down beside him. She tosses down her purse with her makeup, cell phone, etc. & he catches it. She tosses the rest of her stuff down one thing at a time **_Thanks for doing this for me Jerome

Jerome- I just want you to be happy & to feel that you belong. Besides, I'm coming with you.

Victoria- What do you mean?

Jerome- I was worried, so I asked my mom to let me go to LA with you because she knows how much I care about you & how you feel like you don't belong.

Victoria- I'm not really a city girl, but I need to know who my parents are & if I have any brothers & sisters. I only have my aunts, uncles, grandparents, & cousins. I don't have my parents, brothers, & sisters. I need to know what happened to them.

Jerome- I know. That's why my mom bought us first class tickets to LA for the first flight in the morning.

Victoria- Scooby! _**she shout whispers**_

Scooby- Reah Rictoria? (With Scooby's language, just for the people who don't know, take off the R's in the beginning of a word & find the word that's closest. In this case, 'Reah Rictoria' means Yeah Victoria)

Victoria- Get your stuff & have Lexi get her stuff too. We're getting out of here. Tonight.

Scooby- Rok. (In cases like this, you just take off the R. This one is obviously 'OK')

_A few minutes later_

Lexi- Are we set to go Victoria?

Victoria- Yeah.

Jerome- Victoria, we managed to get a flight that'll take up to one big dog a person & I don't have a dog so we can have them on the plane with us.

Victoria- I'd love that.

_At the airport_

Attendant- Flight 109 to Los Angeles is now boarding.

Jerome- That's our flight.

Victoria- I can't believe that we're leaving Boston to go to LA! I'm so excited!

Scooby- Ro are we.

Jerome- So am I. Let's go before our flight leaves.

_On the plane; first class_

Victoria- How could you afford this?

Jerome- My dad is Arthur Griffin.

Victoria- As in Gustavo's boss?

Jerome- Yeah. I've even met Big Time Rush or, as Gustavo calls them, the dogs. They're really nice guys. You'll love them.

**(the seating is Scooby, Victoria, Jerome, & Lexi.)**

Victoria- I know I will Jerome. Even before I meet the guys, I already love them.

Jerome- I know. Don't you find it a bit strange though that your last name is the same as Kendall's?

Victoria- Yeah. I always wondered if we was related.

Jerome- You two do look a lot alike.

Victoria- I know. I still don't know what happened to my parents though. My aunt has been caring for me for so long that I don't even know who my parents are. She refuses to tell me who they are too.

Jerome- You were left here at a year old , remember?

Victoria- Oh yeah.

Attendant- We are preparing to land in LAX. Please buckle your seatbelts.

Scooby- Rictoria?

Victoria- Yeah Scooby?

Scooby- Rit's rime ro ruckle up.

Victoria- Thanks Scooby.

Scooby- You're relcome.

_In LA_

Victoria- We're finally in LA!

Limo driver- Mr. Griffin, you're father is expecting you at Rocque Records as soon as possible.

Jerome- Thank you sir.

Limo Driver- Oh please call me Alex sir.

Jerome- Thank you Alex.


	4. Chapter 3

_musicrox14- Who wants to do the disclaimer?_

_James- May I?_

_Musicrox14- Go nuts._

_Kendall- Too late for Carlos._

_musicrox14- he went into the pool wearing his rocket skates again, didn't he?_

_Logan- Oh yeah. Big time._

_musicrox14- What the heck do you mean?_

_Kendall- He managed to get caught by Bitters because he had the rest of the pool electrified, but he managed to not get burned._

_musicrox14- Anyways. James?_

_James- musicrox14 doesn't own Big Time Rush. She only owns her oc & the plot (not so much with the plot)_

_musicrox14- Anyways, on with the story_

.

_At the mall_

Victoria- We have a lot of catching up to do Katie.

Katie- You can just call me Kate if you want.

Victoria- OK Kate. Wait a minute, is that who I think it is? _**she says before hiding behind a bench, bringing Katie down with her.**_

Katie- What was that about?

Victoria- That's my ex-boyfriend Fred Jones. When he moved to Coolsville, he wanted to make a long distance relationship work. It worked for a while, until he found someone else.

Fred- Victoria? Is that you?

Victoria- Yeah it's me Fred.

Scooby- Rho are rhey?

Victoria- Scooby, this is Fred. I don't know who the others are.

Fred- How rude of me? This is Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley & Norville Rogers, who prefers to be called Shaggy.

Victoria- I'm Victoria Knight. Nice to meet you all.

Shaggy- Like, nice to meet you too. Like, Fred, how do you know Victoria?

Fred- I know her because she's my ex-girlfriend.

Victoria- Who'd you leave me for?

Daphne- He left you for me.

Victoria- Daphne, there's more to Fred than you know. Here's my phone number & address. I need to talk to you about you know who.

Daphne- OK.

Victoria- See you later. Bye Fred.

_In a clothing store_

Katie- Why the tension?

Victoria- Fred broke up with me. I didn't want to break up with him, so he made it easier on himself & broke up with me.

Katie- I'm so sorry.

Victoria- It's OK. What do you think of this dress? _**she asks, holding up a dark purple strapless full length dress**_

Katie- It's adorable, but when would you wear it?

Victoria- Parties & dates & stuff.

Katie- Good point. What do you think about this? _**she says, holding out a dark blue sleeveless dress that went to her knees**_

Victoria- That looks good. _**she says just before her phone rings **_Knight residence

Daphne- Hey Victoria, it's Daphne.

Victoria- Hey Daphne, what's up?

Daphne- Want to shop together?

Victoria- Sure. Meet us at Dress Barn.

Daphne- OK. Bringing Velma with me.

Victoria- That's fine. See you in a few minutes.

Daphne- K Bye

Victoria- Bye.

Katie- Who was that?

Victoria- Daphne. She wants to shop with us & she's bringing Velma.

Katie- OK.


	5. Chapter 4

_musicrox14- Who wants to do the disclaimer?_

_James- May I?_

_Musicrox14- Go nuts._

_Kendall- Too late for Carlos._

_musicrox14- he went into the pool wearing his rocket skates again, didn't he?_

_Logan- Oh yeah. Big time._

_musicrox14- What the heck do you mean?_

_Kendall- He managed to get caught by Bitters because he had the rest of the pool electrified, but he managed to not get burned._

_musicrox14- Anyways. James?_

_James- musicrox14 doesn't own Big Time Rush. She only owns her oc & the plot (not so much with the plot)_

_musicrox14- Anyways, on with the story_

Victoria- So, what do you think of this? _**she says, holding up a black denim dress with a matching jacket**_

Katie- Those would be great with a pair of black heels.

Victoria- Yeah. Or flats.

Katie- Good point.

Daphne- Hey girls.

Victoria- Hey Daph.

Daphne- Hey Victoria. _**they hug & then do the kisses beside the face (I think you know what I mean)**_

Victoria- OK, so be honest with me, what do you think of these dresses on us?

Daphne- You two seem like you don't need my help there. Do you have all of the clothes you want?

Victoria- Yeah. Let's pay for all this & then we can head to payless.

Daphne- OK.

_At payless_

Daphne- OK, for you Katie, I think that we should go with these. _**she said, handing her pairs of Shake It Up! Short stud boots, Britany stretch wedge boots, Shake It Up! Exposed wedge boots, Katherine stud flat boots, Shake It Up! Kicks high tops, Shake It Up! Sneaker wedges, & Shake It Up! knee high sneakers**_

Katie- These are perfect!

Daphne- & for you Victoria, I'd go with these. _**She said, passing her pairs of Ryder Riding Boot, Piper Wedge, twinkle cross body bag (black), & Ronni stud motorcycle boot.**_

Victoria- OMG Daphne! These are perfect & so my style.

_After going shopping, at the Doggy Day Hotel_

Victoria- I have reservations for Knight?

Manager- Ah yes. Room 2J. Here is your room key. Have a doggy day.

Victoria- You too.

_In room 2J_

(in case you're wondering what happened to Daphne, Velma, & Katie, Daphne had asked to drive Katie to the Palm Woods & then drove Velma & her self back to their headquarters)

_**Victoria starts crying**_

Carlos- Victoria?

Victoria- Hey Carlos.

Carlos- What's the matter?

Victoria- I had a teacher from my old elementary school that I don't think I'll ever be able to see again.

Carlos- What was his name?

Victoria- Mr. Mac. Why?

Carlos- Did he have a little girl named Molly?

Victoria- Yeah. Why?

Carlos- I met him. He got VIP passes for him & his daughter. He asked that if you ever found your real family for me to give you this.

Victoria- Oh my god. _**tears fill her eyes **_I'm sorry Carlos. I just miss him so much. He was like a father to me. He's always been one of the only people in my life that I could actually trust. _**she says reading the note**_

_**The note said, **_

**Dear Victoria,**

**I know by the time you read this, you'll have met Big Time Rush & found that Kendall was your real twin brother. I know I shouldn't have kept secrets from you, but your mother had me keep the secret. The nightmare you & Kendall keep having isn't a nightmare, it's a memory. Your father was killed by a man & risked his own life to save yours, your mother's, & Kendall's. The power of six can bring him back. I know I've become a father to you over the years & you've become a daughter to me. I know you're scared right now, being without me, but I'll always be a part of you. My Skype name is emac26 (made up skype name) if you ever want to talk face to face. I'll miss you like crazy, but I know you're in good hands. Good luck in LA. Skype me the night you get this. I'll be waiting. Miss you already.**

**Your teacher,**

**Mr. Mac**

Carlos- Who did you trust from back home?

Victoria- My friends, my dogs, my teachers, especially Mr. Mac, & myself.

Carlos- You didn't trust your family?

Victoria- I didn't even know who my family was until a few days ago.

Carlos- Good point. Quick question. Have you dated anyone before?

Victoria- Yeah. Fred Jones, but that's it.

Carlos- Was he part of the reason you were crying?

Victoria- Yeah. I saw him at the mall earlier. I went shopping with his current girlfriend & one of his friends.

Scooby- Are you Rok?

Victoria- I'm fine Scooby.

Lexi- Are you sure?

Victoria- Yeah Lexi.

Carlos- Who are they?

Victoria- These are my talking dogs, Scooby & Lexi. They are the ones who comforted me when I needed it back home. They still do.

_**Scooby runs up to Carlos & knocks him over**_

Victoria- Scooby, down!

Scooby- Rorry. _**he says, dusting Carlos**_

Carlos- How can they…?

Victoria- They're classically trained so that if they knock someone over & I get mad, they'll apologize & dust off the person.

Carlos- Huh. I should probably get back to the apartment.

Victoria- Carlos. Please stay. I have a spare room through here. I just don't want to be alone in the hotel room tonight.

Scooby- Rhey!

Victoria- I meant being the only human here Scooby.

Scooby- Rok.

Carlos- Sure. I just have to text the guys.

Victoria- I think it would be better if everyone stayed here overnight.

Carlos- OK.

(**Carlos, **_Kendall_)

**Kendall, there's something I need to ask you, James, Logan, & Katie**

_What is it?_

**Victoria doesn't want to be alone tonight & she asked us if we wanted to stay with her.**

_I think it would be better if she checked out of the hotel & came to the Palm Woods._

**Aren't you forgetting Bitters' rule about no pets?**

_I'll have Katie talk to him about that. Not only is he kind of scared of her, but he's also taken to Victoria._

**Really?**

_Apparently. Just ask her & I'll have Katie talk to Bitters._

**OK. Talk to you later**

_**Conversation ends**_

Carlos- If Kendall gets Katie to convince Bitters to allow Scooby & Lexi, will you move in with us & get out of this hotel?

Victoria- Sure.

(_Victoria, _**Daphne**)

_I'm going back to the Palm Woods to live with my sister, brother, & my brother's friends if you want to talk._

**OK. I'm going to be coming up when you're settled.**

_I should be set by 7 tonite. Does that work for you?_

**Perfect. See you later.**

_OK. See you later_

Carlos- Who were you texting?

Victoria- Daphne. She's coming up to the apartment about 7 o'clock tonight.

Carlos- Oh OK.

Victoria- Let's get out of this dump.

Carlos- Totally agree.

_Back at the Palm woods (6:30)_

Victoria- Finally all set.

Carlos- Want to go to an Italian restaurant with me?

Victoria- I have to meet Daphne here in half an hour remember?

Carlos- Oh yeah. How about when she leaves?

Victoria- I have to get to bed early. Gustavo wants me at Rocque Records at 6:30 tomorrow.

Carlos- Why?

Victoria- No idea.


	6. Rocque Records Collapses?

**I apologize for the wait. Between school, writing this chapter, & reading others' fanfics, I haven't really had time. If you want a real time killer, read Big Time Charmed by Magiccatprincess. I've also been writing a one shot for IamPrincessHenderson.**

_**musicrox14- does anyone want to do the disclaimer?**_

_**Carlos- Oh oh, pick me pick me!**_

_**musicrox14- Kendall.**_

_**Kendall- Let Carlos do it.**_

_**musicrox14- I forget you hate being put on the spot. *cough*baby *cough***_

_**Kendall- Hey! That's Victoria! James, help me here!**_

_**James- He's ri-wrong (ha ha, he's scared of me)**_

_**Carlos- Guys, cut it out! He shouts at the top of his lungs**_

_**musicrox14- Thanks Carlitos. Go ahead**_

_**Carlos- musicrox14 owns nothing except Victoria, Mary, Lexi, & Jerome Griffin.**_

_**musicrox14 is having trouble breathing**_

_**Carlos- musicrox14, are you OK?**_

_**musicrox14- Get...Inhaler!**_

_**Carlos runs & gets it**_

_**musicrox14- Thanks Carlitos. You just saved my life.**_

_**Carlos- Sure.**_

_**musicrox14 & Carlos kiss (hehe, my dream being to date Carlos)**_

_**musicrox14- On with the story**_

_The next day 5:30_

Victoria- Ugh. Why on earth does Gustavo want me there so freaking early?!

Kendall- No idea. He wants all five of us there today at the same time. James!

James- Whoa whoa! Hey! What was that for?!

Victoria- We all have to get to Rocque Records, remember?

James- Oh yeah.

Victoria- What about Logan & Carlos?

Kendall- Carlos is already up & Logan's already ready to go. He put his clothes, except for his socks & shoes, on last night. He usually lays them out, but since he had wanted to leave by 6:15, he decided to put them on last night.

Victoria- Smart, but idiotic.

Kendall- Oh yeah. Logan!

Logan- Set.

Victoria- How long were you up?

Logan- About fifteen minutes.

Victoria- So you were up since 5:45?

Logan- Yup.

Victoria- You're strange. You know that?

Logan- Yeah. I've heard it a million times before.

Victoria- I don't think I want to know how you've heard that a million times.

Logan- No you don't.

_At Rocque Records_

Gustavo- Victoria, get in the studio please.

Victoria- Whatever you say sir.

Gustavo- Are you sure you're related to Kendall?

Victoria- Positive.

Gustavo- OK.

_**Victoria goes into the studio**_

Gustavo- Now I want one of you dogs to get into the booth with her to do a duet.

_**Carlos walks into the studio (not sure what the term is)**_

Victoria- What are we singing Gustavo?

Gustavo- Start of Something New

Victoria- OK

_**They start singing**_

Carlos- Livin' in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance

Victoria- I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
Carlos- Ohhhhh  
Victoria- Too all the possibilities, Ohh

Both- I know...  
Victoria- That something has changed  
Both- Never felt this way  
Victoria- And right here tonight  
Both- this could be the...

Both- Start of somethin' new  
Victoria- It feels so right  
Both- To be here with you, ooh  
And now lookin' in your eyes  
Victoria- I feel in my heart  
Carlos- Feel in my heart  
Both- The start of somethin' new  
Carlos- Ohhhh, yeahh

Carlos- Now who'd of ever thought that... oh  
Both- We'd both be here tonight... yeah  
Victoria- Oh yeah, the world looks so much  
brighter  
Carlos- Brighter, brighter  
Victoria- Oh, with you by my side  
Carlos- By my side  
Both- I know... that somethin' has changed  
Never felt this way  
Victoria- oh I know it for real  
Both- This could be the...

Both- start of somethin' new  
It feels so right to be here with you... oh  
And now... lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of somethin' new

Carlos- I never knew that it could happen  
'Til it happened to me  
Ohhhh, yeah  
Both- I didn't know it before  
Victoria- But now it's easy to see  
Both- Ohhhhh

Both- It the start of something new  
It feels so right to be here with you... oh  
And now... lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
That it's the start of somethin' new  
It feels so right  
Carlos- So right... oh  
Victoria- To be here with you... oh  
Both- And now...  
Victoria- Lookin' in your eyes  
Carlos- Lookin' in your eyes  
Victoria- I feel in my heart  
Carlos- Feel in my heart  
Victoria- The start of somethin' new  
Carlos- The start of somethin' new  
Victoria- The start of somethin' new  
Carlos- Somethin' new

Gustavo- Great job Victoria.

Carlos- What about me?

Gustavo- You? You were bad.

Victoria- Ease up Gustavo. He did a good job. They always do.

Carlos- How are you able to keep him calm like that?

Victoria- Something for another time.

Carlos- OK?

Gustavo- OK, someone different with her.

James- She should rest her vocals before she loses her voice or gets vocal nodules.

Logan- He's right. Kendall, please tell me I didn't say that.

Kendall- Can't. Sorry.

Logan- Someone slap me

_**Victoria slaps him**_

Logan- Thank you. Now I know I'm awake. You should really ease up on all of us.

_**Gustavo yelps, then yells AH!, causing an earthquake. During the earthquake, Victoria didn't have cover, so the roof fell on top of her**_

James- Victoria!

Kelly- Hey, did you guys feel that earthquake? Victoria!

Logan- Someone call 911 for crying out loud!

_**Everyone except for himself & Gustavo are standing/kneeling in shock**_

Gustavo- I'll do it then

_**Gustavo calls 911**_

911 operator- 911 operator, how may I help you?

Gustavo- During the earthquake, the roof caved & landed on one of my employees.

911 operator- What's your location?

Gustavo- 1265 Rocque Road (not real address)

911 operator- Help is on the way.

Gustavo- Thank you.

_**Gustavo hangs up**_

Gustavo- They're on their way.

Kendall- Come on sis, please don't leave us. We just found you. We can't lose you already.

Shaggy- Yeah. Like, everyone will like miss you. Like, even me.

_In the hospital_

Doctor- She'll be fine. She's in a coma right now, but she should be awake in a little while.

Shaggy- Like, thanks doc.

Doctor- Sure Shaggy.

_**The doctor leaves**_

Logan- How did the doctor know you're name?

Shaggy- Well, like, he's my primary care.

Big Time Rush- Ohhh

_Victoria's pov_

Crap, not this nightmare again.

_**Her mom is playing the piano to her, her dad, & her brother, Kendall. Her dad said, 'If they have musical talent like you, Gustavo's bound to sign them.' Some strange guy walks in with a gun. Dad says 'Honey, take the kids & go upstairs.' 'No, I'm not leaving you.' 'Honey, I'll be alright. Just relax.' Mom takes us up to our bedroom. Dad yells 'Since I won't be the one to kill you, my kids will!' 'Well, I'll just kill your kids too.' 'Kill me already, don't touch my kids.' We hear a gun fire. Mom puts us in our cribs & runs down to dad. She realizes he's dead & shouts 'Robert! Robert, come back! We need you! I need you.' A few weeks later, the funeral is held. At the funeral, the murderer is towards the back of the crowd. He gets caught as the murderer of our dad. We're in court. Mom & a bunch of others testify. He gets sent to jail for life because he's murdered 12 people, the twelfth being dad. I slowly get out of the coma.**_

_No one's pov_

Victoria- Guys?

Kendall- Oh thank god.

Patricia- Glad you're awake now Victoria. We all really missed you.

Victoria- Patricia? Williamson?

Patricia- The one & only.

Victoria- I missed hearing from you, but what are you doing here?

Patricia- It was on the worldwide news. Everyone from Anubis is here, even Nina & Eddie.

Victoria- What do you mean?

Patricia- They didn't really want to come. Fabian & I convinced them. Also, Mr. Sweet said it would be required for us to pass junior year.

Victoria- Oh.

Patricia- Yeah. Everyone else in the house came willingly to see you.

Victoria- Thanks Patricia.

Eddie- Hey Victoria. How're you feeling?

Victoria- Hey. I'm just peachy. You? _**she says I'm just peachy sarcastically**_

Eddie- Should have seen that response coming.

Victoria- Naw. _**sarcastic**_

Eddie- Sorry.

Patricia- Nice sarcasm.

Victoria- Thank you.

Patricia- Sure.

Eddie- Did she just…? _**he asks Carlos**_

Carlos- Yup.

Victoria- God Carlos! You could've scared me to death!

Carlos- Sorry! _**he says, wincing**_

Victoria- It's OK. Honestly, I needed you guys. Thank you. You guys can come in now!

_**Nina, Mara, both Jeromes (there are two Jeromes; Clarke & Griffin. Clarke is played by Eugene Simon & Jerome Griffin is played by a younger Nicholas Cage. Clarke goes to Frobisher Academy & Griffin goes to the Palm Woods school), Amber, KT, Willow, Fabian, James, Logan, Kendall, Alfie, Victor Rodenmaar Jr. & Sr., Joy, Trudy, & Mick walk in**_

Joy- Hey Victoria! We all missed you so much. I'm guessing someone told you that the house had to convince Nina & Eddie to come here?

Victoria- Yup.

Doctor- Oh good, you're awake. I wanted to make sure you were awake before we had x-rays done.

Victoria- Thank you.

Doctor- Who is your legal guardian?

Victoria- Mom.

Mrs. Knight- I am.

Doctor- Come with us.

_A few minutes later, after the x-rays_

Doctor- OK, so she has a few broken ribs from impact, a fractured ankle, & a broken left arm. She also has a small skull fracture.

Mrs. Knight- Oh dear.

Doctor- She'll be fine, but I'd advise she don't speak for a month or so, depending on her healing progress next time we see her, & being confined to a wheelchair. Mrs. Knight, we're going to have you fill out the release papers & make her next appointment & then you can bring her home.

Mrs. Knight- Sure.

Kendall- We'll help too.

Nina- Obviously so will we.

Victor Jr.- I'll call Mr. Sweet & tell him we'll be here a bit longer than expected.

Victoria- Thank you. _**she signs**_

Victor Jr.- Of course. Everyone here would do anything for you. _**she signs**_

Doctor- One of our findings was absolutely odd to us though.

Kendall- What is it?

Doctor- We found twins when we did an ultrasound. It's procedure that we do an ultrasound before x-rays.

Logan- What?

Victoria- What? _**she signs**_

Doctor- Congratulations. You are having twin girls.

Victoria- But I was a virgin last I knew. How far along am I? _**she signs**_

Doctor- I'd say about three months.

Victoria- Mom, I swear I didn't know! _**she signs**_

Mrs. Knight- It's OK baby girl. We believe you.


End file.
